


Familiar Faces

by HeroFizzer



Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games), Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Squirting, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: A young wizard summons two beings that turn out to be his familiars: A female creature calling herself a 'gargoyle' and a blue haired cat girl. While he doesn't recognize their species, he's at least happy to have them under control, at his every beck and call.
Kudos: 6





	Familiar Faces

**Author's Note:**

> As I'm sure some of you might guess (Depending on your age on the internet) this is based off of an old comic made by Catapult Beetle. Google it if you're curious.  
> This was also suggested by the winner of a raffle I held for reaching 700 followers on Hentai Foundry, where you can find the entirety of my works. If you want to participate in another raffle, well, we're getting halfway to 800. Come join us:  
> http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/fizzer/profile

Cyril woke up, having blacked out after an innocuous amount of time.

As a newly graduated wizard, having gained his certification as a powerful magic user, he was ready to find his familiar, something that would pal along with him on his journeys while also acting as a companion around his new study. He had managed to get a grant to cover everything, but in the explosion that ensued from his cauldron, there was concern that he might need to ask for a second one to replace whatever had been destroyed as a result.

Fortunately, everything around his was perfectly fine in its condition. Sure, there was a bit of smoldering blackness around the books' bindings, but nothing that he couldn't fix up with a little cleaning from him and his familiar. Which reminded him…

As it turned out, the smoke surrounding the study was still fresh, a sign that he did not black out as he thought. Perhaps he was unconscious for a few seconds, but that time felt like it passed into forever. His body ached, though it was nothing a quick spell couldn't patch up. But he found his cauldron after being blasted back so far that he could see it through the clearing, only to find that it had been damaged as a result.

"Shit…" Cyril said to himself. "Guess I'm gonna have to ask for a replacement after all."

Suddenly, Cyril heard coughing coming from the other side of the cauldron, curious if he had summoned his familiar after all. It was odd, however, as it sounded like two voices instead of one. Perhaps he had brought about a chimera hybrid of some kind?

Cyril finally casts a spell to rid the study of the smoke, whirling it back to the base of the broken cauldron to reverse its arrival. When it finally cleared, he had to hold his jaw up after witnessing what he had called for; not one, but two hot and attractive women, though neither of them looked as though they came from the same place. One had red hair, blue skin, and wings on her back. The other looked like a normal woman in a scantily clad white suit, with blue hair almost twice the size of her head, while also sporting cat paws on her hands and legs with a tail swinging behind her. The blue skinned woman had tattered clothes covering up her naughty bits, but for the wizard he simply used his imagination to visualize it for himself.

"Oh wow…" Cyril said with an awkward chuckle. "I get TWO familiars?!"

"Where…where am I?" asked the blue skinned woman, her eyes turning a deep crimson as she growled. "This isn't New York…It isn't even Scotland!"

"Well, I'm sorry…" Cyril paused, scratching his chin in curiosity. "Sorry, do you both have names already? Because you seem to have memories of another life…"

"I have no real name," said the blue skinned woman, fangs bared as she prepared to stalk the wizard, "but the humans have taken to calling me Demona."

"Demona? I like it!" Cyril grinned. "So who's she, then?"

The other woman had taken to sitting like a cat, licking away at some soot that covered the white fur she seemed to wear as a suit, or Cyril assumed. "Felicia," said the cat girl, "pleased to meet you."

Cyril squealed with excitement. "Sweet! I didn't think I'd get this lucky for my familiars!"

"Familiars nothing!" Demona shouted as she spread her wings out. "Send me back from where I came from, or so help me I will tear you to-"

"Kiss."

"What?" The red in Demona's eyes suddenly faded, confusion emitting from her gaze. "What did you…?"

"Kiss her." The wizard courageously stood his ground before the gargoyle, nodding back to the smiling cat girl as she hopped to her feet. "Come on, you're my familiar, you have to do as I say!"

"First, I am no familiar to a wizard, especially one I have just met. And second…" Demona was cut off by Felicia, who had snuck up behind her and wrapped her furry paws around her waist. In spite of the height difference, Felicia managed to rest her head on the gargoyle's neckline, pressing her lips into the blue skin. Cyril enjoyed what he saw, and took a seat at the desk, unconcerned about the soot covering his chair. He removed his robe, licking his lips as the blue haired girl did her best to tempt the redhead into making out.

While Demona was still against the idea, her body turned unwillingly towards Felicia, who stood on her toes just to be level with her mouth. She leaned into the gargoyle, locking their lips in spite of the protests of the redhead. Cyril grinned, removing his pants while he enjoyed the show they were putting on for him. Demona took note of the wizard as he stroked his cock, shivering with disgust at how filthy this was slowly becoming.

Against all odds, Demona soon opened her mouth wide enough to properly make out with Felicia, who rubbed her soft white paws against the blue back of the gargoyle. Her claws soon reached the backside, purring into the redhead's mouth while she gave the cheeks a tight squeeze, feeling their softness through the rags she wore as a skirt. All the while, Cyril wasn't sure if the magic was doing its work to bring Demona to such a point or if she was adjusting on her own, but he wasn't about to complain about what he was seeing. It got his cock hard, and he would be ready to get further with the pair.

Though their lips would soon part, Demona and Felicia stuck their tongues from their mouths, swirling them around one another in a tangle that really stirred up Cyril. He had always wanted to get two women to do such things together, though his magic would otherwise prohibit that from occurring due to rules about others. It seemed that familiars were exempt from those regulations, as evidenced by the behavior they were exhibiting right before his eyes.

"Now then," Cyril said as he curled his finger towards him, "Kiss me!"

"What?" Demona asked, a sliver of saliva bridged between her mouth and Felicia's. "You don't even look as though you're worth cleaning my ass! Why should I be expected toOOOOFH!"

Demona found herself pulled forward, as if an invisible leash were tugging at her to come to Cyril's feet, bringing her to squat down to meet with him. Felicia was more willing to obey, though she seemed to say very little following her introduction. In the same manner as before, the cat girl was far more willing to obey the wizard, locking lips while their tongues swirled around inside their mouths, swapping saliva in a most ridiculous manner. The gargoyle scoffed, disgusted that love could be shown with such affection. She never would have been caught like this with even Goliath…

Then Cyril turned his head to face Demona, with Felicia's mouth aiming right for his cock. The wizard hummed as he brought his lips to that of the redhead, whose jaw opened up with surprising ease. Even she was taken aback by the sudden impulse to obey him, having little respect otherwise in regards to his commands. To her, he was merely a child anyway, almost like another brat from another time…

…hold on. How would she remember that forest?

The question went unanswered in her mind, as she pulled away from Cyril when she noticed a glow coming from just underneath her belly button. Confusion struck herself and Felicia, though the cat girl stared in awe of what was occurring on her body. A strange pink tattoo presented itself, with the wizard recognizing the design as a radicalized representation of the womb and ovaries stylized into the shape of a heart.

"That's it!" Cyril laughed. "The bond is complete,it's official! You're both my familiars now!"

Felicia purred in delight, snuggling against Cyril while he remained in his seat. Demona stared in disbelief, shivering with fear as she looked over at the cat girl's stomach to see the design for herself. "No…" Demona hissed. "No, I refuse to let myself be some pawn to a human. This can't possibly-"

"Now," Cyril said with a grin, "clean up my study, and I'll give you both a big reward."

"…it's your dick, isn't it." Demona said in an unamused tone.

"You know it!"

##

While Demona hated being forced into doing such tasks, for a human no less, Felicia was much more willing to get the study cleaned up as part of her "master's" wishes. Cyril was just happy that they would do as they were told, as even he was concerned about their disobedience. He wasn't kind to the gargoyle and her abrasive nature, but he knew in time she was bound to turn around.

"Good job, girls," the wizard said with a smile, "now it's time for your reward!"

"I would rather freedom than some dumb prize..." Demona scoffed.

"Cheer up, Demona!" Felicia giggled. "There's nothing wrong with being treated for helping others."

"That's likely because your brain is the size of a pea."

Cyril made his command to the two, "Bend over!" The girls found themselves pivoting towards the desk, their bodies bent over the surface to present their pussies to the young wizard. Even worse, Demona's hands reached back for her cheeks, spreading them out so the wizard could see just how wet she had become, ashamed that she had become aroused by the makeout session she had with the other two.

And of course, she was the first one Cyril stuck his cock inside, pushing through to penetrate her cunt. Demona's eyes went wide from the stretch her canal witnessed, teeth clenched together as it burrowed its way to her cervix. The wizard held her ass, pounding his hips against it while he heard short grunts of pleasure coming from the gargoyle.

Felicia remained in place, though her tail went to rub up against Cyril's bare behind to tickle him. It reminded him that he had more than one familiar to please him now, and took advantage of that by giving the blue haired catgirl his fingers to fondle her muff. Felicia's mouth watered as her tongue stuck out, lips curling upwards as he jutted his knuckles into her crotch. The digits went deep inside her snatch, massaging over a squishy area that seemed to drive her deeper into arousal.

The cock kept pounding away inside of Demona, her ass being smacked hard by the hips pressing into her. As she grew adjusted to the girth that sheathed itself in her cunt, she thought to herself how surprisingly good the wizard was, mistaking him for ones that she witnessed so many millennia ago. Whether it was experience or her mind drifting into his commands was uncertain, but she was starting to feel affection towards the new master, even if she tried to fight off those sensations.

"Yes, master, fuck my pussy good!" Felicia panted, her paws reaching for the other side of the desk. "You're so good at pleasing me, master! I want to have your cock in me soon, please!"

"Soon enough," Cyril assured her, scratching her scalp under such blue locks, "once Demona has her fill of course." The wizard gave Demona's ass a hard smack, causing the gargoyle to yelp. Her claws dug into the wooden surface of the desk, with her canal tightening up on his shaft. She ingested air through her fangs, her body tensing up the more he pleased himself in her hole. Despite the tight squeeze she presented him, he was still going hard on her ass, with his lengthy cock slamming into her cervix.

"Fuck…me…" groaned Demona. "Fuck me…m-mmaster…" The gargoyle's voice turned to heavy moaning, unable to keep up with the aggressive bucking her cunt witnessed. It began to grool out her lubrication, a sign to the wizard that she was nearly done with his organic flute.

Reaching for her chest, Cyril squeezed Demona's breasts and pulled her upper body off the desk, holding her back against his chest. He pressed his lips into her skin, the same spot that Felicia had made out with prior. He kept bucking against her behind, though his motions were slower in rhythm while keeping up with the powerful impact that he had prior. The gargoyle felt every thrust inside her canal, which had slowly grown in moistness as he continued to ream her cunt.

This left Felicia high and dry as she had to wait for her turn, as his fingers left her muff while holding onto the gargoyle. She used her tail to keep the folds massaged, eager to keep herself stimulated while Cyril and Demona were banging away.

It ended with Demona growling through her teeth, her eyes shooting up towards the ceiling as her fluids gushed right out of her snatch. It dampened Cyril's cock, which shot out its wad against the cervix seconds later. He bit down on her blue neck, groaning from release as he squeezed her blue tits. The floor underneath them created a puddle where they stood, mixing the two fluids as the canal was too small to hold the incredible amount of cum the wizard had been dumping inside her.

When he finished his release, Cyril dropped Demona back onto the desk, leaving her to push the sexual fluids out of her muff while he gave his attention to Felicia. The gargoyle even stuffed her tail inside herself, not only to pump out his seed, but fill the void she felt was suddenly missing.

Compared to the blue skinned woman, the cat girl was more than eager to pounce Cyril, tackling him to the ground while she nuzzled his cheek. The feline dropped her ass down on Cyril's shaft, himself amazed he was still stiff after such a release. "Holy shit," said the wizard as Felicia continued to ride his cock so aggressively, "I never thought you'd be this into it…"

Felicia said nothing, only kissing his neck while she rocked away at his lap while his cock moved about against her canal. Demona soon joined them on the floor, sucking her lower lip as she found herself entertained by the sexual actions of the pair. Removing her tail from her snatch, the gargoyle let the blue haired woman suck on the tip while it was still covered with spunk, the cat gleefully playing around with it like the tongues of the others.

With Cyril's seed now sitting in her mouth, Felicia was more than willing to share it with Demona, the gargoyle less abrasive towards making out with her. The seed moved about inside their mouths, with small trails dribbling down their chins. The young wizard was in awe of this, inspiring himself to take charge over the familiar he had sheathed himself in.

As time wore on, Cyril could feel his cock pumping away against Felicia's walls, the veins hitting against them with every heartbeat. The wizard knew he was ready to burst, pleased by the sight of them sharing his load after being so opposite of one another. As they were trading the seed around, he had decided that would be the perfect spot to drop it off, so long as he could get the cat girl off of him.

Cyril helped bring Felicia off his lap, his cock popping from her muff while dripping with fluids. He was quick to stand up, stroking her lube into his skin to help stroke himself to completion while standing tall over his familiars. Felicia and Demona gathered around his cock, bringing their heads together as they stuck their tongues out. They hummed in unison, ready to catch his load when the time arrived.

With a loud grunt, Cyril shot his seed in strings, shifting his aim about so that both the cat girl and the gargoyle were able to get hit with his garbage. The girls moaned as it splashed onto their faces, with most of it managing to get between the lips and gather inside their gorgeous maws. The wizard grinned in delight at how their faces were buried in spunk, only to turn around and try to lash it off the other without him even prompting them to do so.

"So, you guys are all good?" Cyril asked.

As Felicia nuzzled against Demona, the gargoyle pet her blue hair, hearing the cat girl purr with delight. "I'll…adjust." Demona said. "Perhaps if you were to give your seed at more variables of the day."

Cyril smiled. It was going to be so awesome owning these familiars.


End file.
